<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>毒蛇困境 by liaojun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234767">毒蛇困境</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaojun/pseuds/liaojun'>liaojun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>对红毒蛇鸟视眈眈 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 政治婚姻, 未婚先孕</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaojun/pseuds/liaojun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>性别分化打了未来的红毒蛇一个措手不及，而他给自己和兄长道朗都惹上了不小的麻烦<br/>1.乔秋秋太太文中洛伊拿人有abo分化设定，已征得太太同意，感谢太太<br/>2.多恩以及部分相关设定大量来自冰火原作，但是我魔改了一下时间线<br/>3.我没回避原作里蛇泡妹子的设定</p><p>以上</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doran Martell/Oberyn Martell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>对红毒蛇鸟视眈眈 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一点点初次分化的蛇的DIY，暂时没有哥来救场的本垒</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是毒蛇绝境的前日谈啦，是不是一条世界线，跟蛇有没有中奖有关</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我不缺钱。”</p><p>鼠褐色头发的女人拨弄着奥柏伦黑而卷的头发，听他这么回答，迷起那双确实离的有些近的眼睛咯咯笑了起来。</p><p>“可我不想收大人您的钱呀。实话讲我都想送您点什么了。”</p><p>这话和她的手都有些放肆，但多恩来的奥柏伦已经听说过也见过不少热情、不拘泥礼数的女人，他可不打算像其他几国傲慢的贵族那样呵斥或者责罚。</p><p>“您要是付报酬，不如今夜让我陪您喝完那瓶酒。我这辈子也没过及得上您的男人，和那样的好酒。”</p><p>那不过是青亭岛的果汁，勉勉强强有点酒味，侍卫们跟那边遇上的就更是掺颜料的水了。听他们提，他也是实在太闲，尝过雷德温家准备的那些，还溜去市集特意试试。</p><p>“买它不如喝水。”</p><p>这句半点没说错，难怪阳戟城从来没听说谁家掏钱给六国迷信的所谓最好。要是灌皮囊里带去给伊莉亚点，远比奥柏伦好说话的姐姐从此都不会拦他这条毒舌刻薄取笑任何青亭岛酒和买账的家伙们。要不是伊莉亚劝回来时再捎不迟，他绝对要想个注意让道朗也尝尝。</p><p>而显然雷德温在奥柏伦嘲弄完他们家推选的相亲对象前，也没打算拿出号称维斯特洛拔尖的金葡萄酒招待来访的多恩人。</p><p>虽然如此，母亲仍勉为其难叫侍从们带了些红酒走。游经产地，不能表现的太不给面子。</p><p>从母亲眼皮底下溜去旧镇妓院的奥柏伦随手顺了一瓶，省的妓女端上来的泔水让他彻底没了性质。</p><p>他心情好到计划起找个什么机会，送一桶夏日红给怀抱他的嗜酒姑娘。</p><p>奥柏伦那天也成功把贝勒•海塔尔的求婚搅黄了。母亲对这一路来他嘲笑伊莉亚求婚者的行为仍未有什么怒火，或者说已经懒得管。大概母亲觉得这个不行还有其他人选，总会有他也能看得上的人。</p><p>她盘算打的太好。就算是坦格利安的雷加王子向伊莉亚求婚，奥柏伦也会想点什么办法打发，他总能想出办法。</p><p>母亲别想把她的小儿子像买卖货物一样卖出去，他也不会让母亲在伊莉亚这儿得逞。</p><p>头发汗淋淋跟从水池里游两圈出来的少年懊恼的皱起眉头，这辈子没打过几次结，正思路跳脱的脑子里又过了两圈，才记起来自己因什么回忆起那段亲自给姐姐与雷加的婚事铺了路的日子。</p><p>哦，对，旧镇那个妓女说过的话。</p><p>在想起她之前呢？</p><p>是他手打晃翻在地上的那壶瓦兰提斯破酒。</p><p>泛起来的葡萄与酒味没冲淡半点充斥他鼻腔和身体的血橙气息。</p><p>少年人的身体才将将开始向成年发育，可里面属于洛伊拿人血脉的器官没等到他成年，率先告诉马泰尔家的小亲王————你分化成为了这几百年多恩已稀少的男性Ω，你的肚子准备好了开花结果，是时候挑选个对象。</p><p>打了奥柏伦一个措手不及。</p><p>没几天之前他还被瓦兰提斯富家小姐请进闺房。</p><p>在旧镇，他吹着小调，领了被起哄长最难看，但个子高挑，嘴巴又不满是阿谀奉承，敢张嘴夸他本事好到不用付钱的妓女上床。</p><p>数不清的女人们称赞奥柏伦是绝佳的床伴，习武策马刚磨出了层薄茧的指头滑过，便能带人去神明身旁。而这双手和他的主人，正凭着被服侍的记忆，称得上笨拙的摸索自己与过去不同的身体，企图止住惊涛骇浪般的欲望。</p><p>从来没人教过马泰尔家的亲王如何取悦自己，体内熊熊燃烧的欲火不仅没得到半点解脱，还往上泼了桶油。</p><p>不够，这都不够。勉勉强强射过一次的性器没有软下去的迹象，头晕晕乎乎的奥柏伦不再惊讶往常没起过反应，现在叫嚣需要更多刺激的地方，湿漉漉的淫液将他腿间打湿了不少。</p><p>男性Ω的入口，就在里面。</p><p>意识到先前的办法行不通的少年，终于试探性的把手探向自己那处，奥柏伦分不了太多精力去感慨蠕动着的褶皱的像洒上大半瓶的精油，比头回教他床事的女Ω交际花还湿。</p><p>不太费力就挤进了体内的指头毫无章法的捣弄自己炽热的内壁，肠肉紧裹上来，贪婪到想多吞进一个指节，多一根手指。偶尔几下不慎碰到了某处，激得多恩的小亲王整个身体像捞出水的虾般整个身体抽了一下，呼呼粗喘好几口气，才敢，也才有力气继续。</p><p>可这也并没能发泄并平息奥柏伦的欲望。</p><p>不是自己的手，他的身体，他的心，都想要别的进来。</p><p>脑子里只有一个人的身影浮现眼前。</p><p>“道朗....”</p><p>奥柏伦闭紧眼，不看狼狈的自己与一片狼藉的床。仅剩的意识和他的本能此刻都在想象，他兄长的手，抚过还不像多恩的战士们健壮的腰背，滑到腿根。</p><p>记忆被唤起，他这些年来从不觉需要避讳什么的攀上道朗的背，又坐到他腿上。仗着兄长的纵容，藏起恶作剧得逞的笑意，享受道朗那副思索是否该赶他下去的无奈模样。</p><p>伴着记忆里道朗身上仅能隐隐嗅到的青草香味，奥柏伦把自己推上了第二次高潮。<br/>
tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>隐隐的甜橙味钻进鼻腔，起初马泰尔家的继承人还以为自己的弟弟打翻了橘子酱。</p><p>流水花园的果树结出的果，远比分享它们的孩子们要多，为了储存，做成果酱再好不过。</p><p>总有些不易入口，或是采摘不过来的，血橙脱离枝杈，咕噜噜停在大理石地板，溢出浓郁的甜香味道来。</p><p>没到熟透的季节却出现类似的味道，多半是被他弟弟打下来了。流星锤砸，弓箭射，甚至他使上过飞刀，当然还是长矛用的最多。</p><p>伊莉亚与奥柏伦还小时，道朗早已离开流水花园，比大多人都更早。妹妹出生时他仍在做侍从，所幸弟弟出生他有机会回到母亲身边。</p><p>以上那些橘子遭的罪，仅是道朗探访母亲与他两个同胞弟妹时亲眼所见，事实上肯定远不止这些。</p><p>哦，奥柏伦还用过马鞭。抽歪的鞭子清脆砸地砖上，脚底下是一圈无辜的烂果。</p><p>被道朗轻声制止的男孩毫不慌张，溅了满身果汁溢着果味的弟弟灵巧的扔下“凶器”，往多日未见的兄长怀里扑，不把道朗的外衣祸害到没法去见母亲决不罢休。若是阻止他，奥柏伦就像条灵巧的水蛇，谁也抓不住，从侍女手里溜走，当着所有人撂下衣服一个猛子扎进水池，把或许在不远处的伊莉亚逗笑。</p><p>马泰尔家的三子，闯祸的天才。比起体弱多病的伊莉亚，一刻停不下来的奥柏伦惹出一堆事也遭不到多少责罚。他弟弟脑瓜足够机灵，知道怎么哄得侍女和嬷嬷舍不得训他，姐姐由着他，惹事也在惹怒母亲的忍受范围之内。</p><p>“在你这儿没用！”十三岁的奥柏伦朝道朗做过一个阳戟城继承人记到现在都忘不了半点的鬼脸。将将拔个儿的弟弟以为自己可以凭水池里扳倒大几岁孩子的灵巧身手，把道朗一起拽下喷泉池塘，毫无疑问失败了。</p><p>“你下来嘛，道朗你来抓我，我就陪去见母亲。”</p><p>奥柏伦已经开始变声了，喊他名字的嗓音混着沙哑的声线，再过些日子就能变低，更多肌肉与伤疤会爬上这副习武力度增强的身板。喉结会在细长的脖颈突出，下巴长出更多胡须，或许会延伸到鬓角，从少年向一个男人发育，而后在第十六个命名日或之前分化。</p><p>早已分化成α的道朗不可能下水把自己弟弟捞出来，虽然深知，只要他想，奥柏伦绝对不会逃掉。</p><p>“洗干净你身上的果汁，或许母亲会允许你与伊莉亚出游后，再同我去自由贸易城邦。”</p><p>“她会同意的！肯定会同意！”</p><p>年轻十岁的弟弟欢快的模样道朗曾多次见过，指导他如何使用长枪，骑马，或是有些道朗看来的小事，灿烂却不似烈日刺目的笑容总会挂在那张脸上。</p><p>橘子的甜香味令道朗本能忘记拜访完各路贵族的疲惫，他踏进院门，忽的觉察事情或许没有他想象的简单。</p><p>马泰尔兄弟停留的这座别院当然没有橘树，不可能是弟弟无聊过度又在做橘子杀手，这只有累累硕果的葡萄架，不少还被奥柏伦摘走了。</p><p>橘子酱对奥柏伦来讲也甜过劲儿，否则不会总借机打翻。</p><p>有事情不对。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他们遇上了人生中一个大麻烦</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“抱歉，我回来得太晚了。”</p><p>少年的脑袋被两次半半落落的高潮搞得，晕成一坨豆子酱，刚甚至来人脚步声都听不太真切，放往常有人走进院门就被他察觉。这很危险，现在的他没法自保，自己是块儿案板上的肉，待人料理品尝。</p><p>但马泰尔家小亲王鼻子告诉他，这是自己的兄长回来了无疑。成年α不刻意释放信息素时那点信香，被初到热潮的身体捕获。靠自己手指刚压下点的火，在沙漠绿洲般让他安心的味道下，又重燃欲望热度，少年贪恋的深吸几口气，顾不得小腹底下再次开始燃烧。</p><p>属于兄长的脚步声也近了，奥柏伦挣扎着想翻个身，叫自己脸朝向门的方向。</p><p>他失败了。</p><p>“先别动，床下现在很危险。”</p><p>脚步声紧赶了几步，就在床尾，奥柏伦稍稍侧过脑袋，眼前道朗的呼吸比记忆里除练武场和长时间骑马外，任何时候都急促了些。</p><p>‘这不是赶来的太匆忙累的’，他想。</p><p>“...我打碎了酒壶。”没来由的，小亲王开口第一句下意识回避起自己现下的困境，脑中有声音告诉他‘道朗发觉你是Ω，会躲远，从今往后都是’。</p><p>他不想这样，可现在自己跟浑身泡在橙子汁水果肉里一样，平日里闻不出信息素的外族都能嗅到一二，瞒得住什么呢？</p><p>不对，他其实就是颗新鲜切开的血橙，泛着果香，等心仪对象伸出手品尝。</p><p>“那个玻璃瓶不重要，你得喝点水，对，得喝水。”年长者视线在里屋扫视一圈，没找到剩下的酒瓶或者水壶，“先别动，我帮你拿些水来。”</p><p>奥柏伦朦朦胧胧瞅着自己的眼神听道朗慌忙中念叨出来安慰的话，和潮红的脸一起露出反对的神色。</p><p>自己不能留在这，多恩领继承人试图整理一下呼吸，可留在充斥比在院落浓郁数倍信香的房间，一切都是徒劳无功。天性使他的眼神逗留床上几近赤裸的身躯，理性需要他立刻走。</p><p>“集市不远，那儿有板条镇来的货商，我们前些天有见到还记得么，会有你需要的药剂。侍女我会叫来，别赶她们走，好么？”</p><p>道朗解释必须离开的原因，试图说服困在本能中的弟弟，话说到一半他便转身大步往外走，生怕会被奥柏伦反对且渴求的眼神留在这。</p><p>“————别走！”</p><p>伴随沙哑的呼喊，还没等回过身，“扑通”一声，年长的马泰尔亲王眼见自己的弟弟跌在床边那摊碎玻璃之中。</p><p>道朗顾不得任何事，顾不得躲开自己刚绕开的酒瓶碎块，直直冲回去，慌忙拖起奥柏伦放回床。</p><p>“道朗我没伤着，我不疼，你不要怕。”</p><p>被情欲折磨到沙哑的嗓音尽在耳边，失职的兄长放不下半颗心，火急火燎生怕唯恐漏掉任何一处潜在的伤口。</p><p>“...是葡萄酒，我真的没事。”</p><p>隐隐的血腥气融进空气中，伤痕却找不到，正当道朗不可控悔恨自己疏于照料，一边胳膊被滚烫的胳膊抱住了。</p><p>小臂被拥入心脏砰砰跳跃的胸膛，奥柏伦双手捧起兄长的手，一下下亲吻落到指根的皮肤上。</p><p>道朗感到温热干燥的唇和微微的刺痛，几秒后奥柏伦像不满足于嘴唇的摩挲，高热的舌尖轻舔过割伤。</p><p>“...你别走。”</p><p>漆黑的眼珠凝视道朗遗传自另一方血亲的灰绿色眼睛，奥柏伦喃喃念着，将兄长的手臂执拗的留在自己赤裸的怀中。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IF</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>马泰尔家族的奥柏伦亲王分化成为了Ω，而他给自己和兄长道朗都惹上了不小的麻烦。</p><p>1.如果蛇分化初体验是跟哥且搞出了亚莲恩<br/>2.嫂子知道他兄弟俩的状况且同意与道朗联姻的条件注意，务必注意</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不同于多恩的海风吹进了也跟多恩相差甚多的窗。</p><p>这是处风景相当不错的住房，宽敞安静不太冷也不太热，一眼就能看到海。</p><p>奥柏伦还是觉得烦躁，但他也知道自己该老实呆在这里。</p><p>限制行动半个月他就已经无聊到发慌，手头的书看到一多半就不想再继续看了，没什么新鲜有趣的东西。不能亲眼去看，这些对国家城市的记载不过是勾着年轻的多恩亲王向往离开这间看腻味的房子的心。</p><p>能帮他搜罗来的书应该都在这了，一摞摞堆满了书桌，地板，纸张和墨汁的味道把他身上那股子熟透的血橙味都盖过去了不少。</p><p>更把那股令奥柏伦本能心安的青草原野味掩盖。</p><p>都说Ω没了自己α的陪伴，怀孕期间往往反应剧烈，可他并未如此。</p><p>还有两个命名日才成年的马泰尔家小亲王，他的肚子跟他的个头一道长了起来，衣服已经快盖不住少年人小腹隆起的弧度。可即使孩子的父亲陪伴他的时间少的可怜，他仍能跑能跳，食欲睡眠通通没受影响，就跟跑到他肚子里的婴儿压根不存在一样。</p><p>要不是不被允许，他想策马横渡这片海岸，而不是杵在窗口望着水晶般波光粼粼的蔚蓝海浪与黄金色的沙滩。</p><p>他分化成了Ω，多恩举国上下恐怕没人会觉得他会分化成Ω，包括他自己，可他的第二性别确实如此，同英勇的娜梅莉亚一样。</p><p>但是，在他分化的同时，他怀孕了，孩子的父亲只可能是他的亲生哥哥，道朗。</p><p>“恕我好奇，你们两个真不可以结婚吗？已经有继承人即将出生，不用再谈判与其他国家的联姻不是很好？</p><p>道朗这么多年不都没有安排不是么。”</p><p>几天前这话像刀子一样扎进了奥柏伦的心口，他许久讲不出话，刀口有怒火冒了出来。可他也听得出来，这个道朗要娶的诺佛斯贵族小姐，不是故意揭他伤疤，仅仅是好奇，甚至还有些替他鸣不平，他没法对这样的女人发火。</p><p>可惜，血亲可以结婚的自由贸易城邦与维斯特洛不同，七神的教义笼罩不到这片土地。</p><p>那怕宗教与道德的拘束在多恩仍不那么坚固。</p><p>那怕娜梅莉亚后裔的多恩，男性与女性们相同，有机会像他这样分化成Ω亲自生育后代。</p><p>那怕铁王座上的坦格利安几乎世世代代遵循瓦雷利亚人近亲通婚的传统，除了可恶的雷加的父母，生不出供他结婚的妹妹，娶走了伊莉亚。</p><p>可惜在维斯特洛，在多恩，他和道朗何止没法举行宗教仪式婚礼宴请宾客，受到祝福，他肚子里的更是个要被冠上乱伦通奸杂种之名的孩子。</p><p>若不是因为这个，道朗也不会这么着急邀请他们在诺佛斯遇见的女人成婚。</p><p>就是与道朗途经瓦兰提斯时，奥柏伦答应那个绝对比号称维斯特洛第一美人瑟曦，还要美丽优雅许多的贵族女孩的求婚。关系不止于几次的鱼水之欢，而是逃避对象未知的政治联姻，留下来做她的夫婿，都比24岁仍未婚娶的道朗与刚见面的女子成婚并已怀孕来的可信。</p><p>母亲显然识破了道朗的伎俩，轻而易举猜到是自己的小儿子分化成了Ω，而他胡搞搞大了肚子。</p><p>幸好母亲再料事如神，也猜不到奥柏伦勾上床的是自己亲哥哥。渡鸦捎回的消息只是同意了道朗联合诺佛斯的选择，而且即将出生的孩子会是道朗的第一个孩子。</p><p>母亲啊，你再开明，也猜不到，这还真是道朗的种。</p><p>奥柏伦有些愤愤的想。</p><p>即便多恩人遵循瓦兰提斯人的习俗，道朗要是不愿意，奥柏伦又能怎么样。</p><p>道朗不乐意。</p><p>哪怕被Ω勾的意乱情迷上了床，把性器挺进了弟弟的身体，这个α要紧关头依然及时反应过来，从竭尽全力挽留的腔内抽了出去。没有把自己的东西射进身下的Ω体内，更别提标记。</p><p>可惜道朗到这儿都能维持住理智战胜本能，也仍是晚了一步。</p><p>道朗得知奥柏伦怀上自己后代的反应，在马泰尔家的小亲王看来，就好像那天勾引亲哥哥上床的奥柏伦自己犯了个天大的错。</p><p>奥柏伦觉得自己有点，像个笑话。</p><p>他的所作所为成了道朗人生中的污点。虽然也是他自己的，但他并不介意维斯特洛传马泰尔家的小儿子私通怀孕之类的屁话，没有逼他嫁给谁生儿育女的破事更好。</p><p>乱伦通奸的污名扣在道朗身上，奥柏伦不愿意。</p><p>“道朗他选择的结婚对象，是你。”</p><p>对于作为未来嫂子任选的年轻女人的疑问，奥柏伦是这么回答的。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>